To Open Your Heart
by MarieP
Summary: Coda to 'A Man Walked Into a Bar'. Tony seems to be slipping away from those around him. Will he allow himself to open up and realize that dreams can come true? OOC MOMENTS
1. Chapter 1

Title: To Open Your Heart

Pairing: Gibbs/Dinozzo; McGee/Dinozzo (friendship)

Rating: M

Warning: angst, hurt/comfort; angst!Tony; first time; virgin!Tony, insecure!Tony, OOC moments.

Characters: Dinozzo, Gibbs, McGee, Maxine (girl from Kill Screen), McGee's parents, team

Spoilers: False Witness, A Man Walked Into a Bar, Restless, Kill Screen, AU of course

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS; it belongs to TPTB

Beta: batina35

Summary: Coda to 'A Man Walked Into a Bar'

Chapter 1

Gibbs grimaced as he sipped at his too cold coffee. It was a late night and the group was nearly finished. They had worked tirelessly to find the murderer of a Naval Commander's wife. As he watched his team put the last touches on their reports, he glanced at his senior agent.

It had been a few weeks since Dr. Rachel Cranston had completed their mandatory evaluations. Gibbs had known she was Kate's sister from the beginning, a revelation that neither Gibbs nor Rachel shared with Vance. Knowing the Director, he would have realized the conflict of interest and asked for an alternate psychiatrist. But Gibbs knew how much his team and the doctor herself needed the closure.

Even though Rachel could not go against doctor/patient confidentiality and discuss specifics, he was given a copy of her final report. The insights into his team were spot on. The warning that the reason why the team did so well could also be the impetus for its downfall was concerning to him.

Gibbs wanted so much to ask the doctor what she discussed with Dinozzo. He watched Tony's behavior throughout her visit. He saw how his SFA avoided her at all costs. He wondered if she was able to get Tony to open up. Gibbs knew Tony had issues: his mother's death, his father's behavior, and surviving the Plague to name a few. Tony bounced from job to job before seemingly settling at the Navy Yard ten years ago. Gibbs wondered what it was about NCIS that made Tony stay so long. Certainly his tenure has been fraught with difficulty and hardship. There were so many things over the years that Gibbs wanted to understand about Tony, but he did not feel like it was his place to ask. Plus, Jethro was not known for his conversation ability; it would probably freak Tony out if he did.

What got his gut churning lately was Tony's behavior. During the case with Jerry Neisler, Tony's serious demeanor led to an even more focused work ethic that Gibbs found impressive. He had always found Tony to be an excellent agent, albeit his methods were at times unconventional. But when the humor went away, Gibbs found that he was quite concerned. Luckily, whatever was bothering him seemed to work itself out. The prank he pulled at Christmas was therapeutic of sorts because Dinozzo was back to his humorous, at times irritating behavior in no time.

Gibbs felt like they dodged a bullet, but ever since Rachel's visit, Tony has not been right once again. He was not his robotic serious again, but there was an underlying sadness about him right now. He normally joined McGee, Ziva, Abby, and Palmer for dinner or drinks once a week, work permitting. Gibbs overheard his team talking the other day how Tony was withdrawing from them. And this time, they felt like it was more serious than before.

For having an aggressive personality, Jethro found himself paralyzed when he thought of confronting Tony. He mentally berated himself and encouraged himself to grow a pair. The team was off rotation for the weekend; maybe he would bring a pizza over to Tony's this weekend and try to get to the bottom of his troubles.

"All right, people. Go home. See you Monday." After the rough case they just had, none of the three agents had to be told twice. Ziva left immediately followed by Tony and McGee. Gibbs lingered behind and wanted some time to think. He decided to head to the lounge to grab a cup of coffee.

* * *

><p>As Ziva tore away in her Mini Cooper, Tim took a deep breath as he watched the Senior Agent walking to his car.<p>

"Tony!" McGee ran to catch up with his friend.

Tony stopped and sighed. He really was not in the mood to talk right now. "Yeah, Tim?" He said softly, causing the younger man to worry even more.

"You okay?"

Tony couldn't help but try to put a lighter tone on the serious moment. "Ah. McWorry…"

McGee's eyes narrowed; Tony saw this and immediately stopped talking. Tim began. "Hey, why don't we grab a pizza and watch a movie tonight? We haven't done that in a while." He said in an encouraging tone. Tim could feel Tony slowly backing away from them as time went on. What most people did not realize that Tim and Tony were very close. When McGee first started at NCIS, Tony felt insecure about his position on the team. The younger man was Ivy League educated and was an expert in computers. Tony knew this was the kind of new agent the federal agencies were looking for. He felt unsure of his future with NCIS. Tim, on his part, initially felt superior secondary to his education background; but, he felt uneasy about his lack of field knowledge. At the beginning, he was jealous of Tony's apparent ease in investigations and also how good looking the SFA was. Guys like that he felt always had a leg up on computer types like him.

Once they moved beyond their issues, they became great friends; best friends. They snipped and snapped at each other, but they were like brothers. They would often meet and watch movies and just talk. McGee liked to think he had seen through Tony's layers, but he knew there was so much more to the man than he let on.

For the last five years, their relationship had strengthened to the point where Tony was practically a part of his own family. His parents thought of Tony as a surrogate son.

"No plans with Maxine tonight, Probie?" Tony tried to keep the jealously from his voice. He was so happy that Tim had found a nice girl to be with, but it served to highlight his own loneliness.

Tim shrugged. "We did...but since we worked so late, I told her to go on to bed and I would see her tomorrow."

Tony couldn't help but smile slightly at his friend. "Ah, geek love..."

Tim blushed slightly. "Shut up, Tony."

Tony placed a hand on McGee's shoulder. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm really tired and I think I am going to head home. Rain check, okay?"

"My mom is starting to ask why you haven't come over lately."

Tony nodded too enthusiastically as he went towards his car. "I'll go over soon! Don't worry, Timmy! Thanks, Probie!" He said as he got in and drove away.

Tim watched the retreating car for a moment and slowly turned towards his own with a worried look on his face.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Gibbs startled awake when his phone rang. He must have been more tired than he thought because he had fallen asleep at his desk in the deserted bullpen.<p>

"Yeah, Gibbs." He croaked, still trying to wake up.

"_Jethro, it's Sarge."_

"Yes, Sir." Jethro grinned at his mock salute. "What can I do for you?" He glanced at his watch that read 1:05 am.

"_Smart ass." _The voice laughed._ "Got one of yours down here."_

"Which one?" Gibbs replied but he thought he already knew the answer.

"_Pretty boy. He's doing a great job working his way through a bottle of Jack."_

Jethro sighed, stood, and grabbed his keys and gun. "I'll be there in a few. Thanks, Sarge."

"_Gunny."_ The voice answered and hung up.

Gibbs shook his head briefly and chuckled at his friend: retired Sergeant Major Thomas O'Malley, USMC. He fought in Vietnam and had received a Bronze Star Medal for his bravery and heroics during battle. They had met when Jethro was in boot camp and the older man was in the twilight of his military career and they had struck a friendship after Gibbs' return from Iraq. He owned a bar that was frequented by military personnel, federal agencies, and local law enforcement.

As Gibbs drove through the streets toward O'Malley's Bar, he felt a rush of relief that Tommy was there to watch Dinozzo's six. The younger man had a self-destructive streak but at least he had the sense to get drunk at a bar they frequented.

Gibbs stepped into the still busy establishment and made his way to the bar. He nodded his head at his friend who was wiping down his work area. Tommy looked at his watch and snorted. "Still driving like a maniac I see, Gunny." Gibbs ignored the insult as he tried to glance around the crowded bar. "He's in the back." He held his hand up when he saw Gibbs reach into his wallet. "Bill's already settled." He reached into his pocket and handed Jethro a set of keys. "When I saw how fast he was shooting for alcohol poisoning I made him hand them over. Boy, the kid can talk."

Gibbs palmed the keys and nodded his head in appreciation. "Thanks, Sarge. I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem, Gunny. Take care of your boy."

"Hoorah." Gibbs answered as he walked away.

* * *

><p>When Gibbs slid into the booth opposite his agent, at first he said nothing. Tony looked up at his Boss with bleary eyes and shook his head. "Shit, I knew I shouldn't have come here. Shoulda known…" His speech slurred. Gibbs saw that Tony had finished nearly half the bottle.<p>

Gibbs wanted to grab Tony and shake him for being so stupid and force him to talk, but he knew he needed a gentler touch. He stood and softly grabbed at Tony's arm to help him stand. "Come on, Dinozzo." His voice held no ire, just concern.

Tony had difficulty focusing when he stood; he swayed as he tried to get his bearings. He found himself leaning against his Boss; even in the state of inebriation he was in, he felt a sense of calm as he breathed in the unique scent that was associated with Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Jethro worried slightly when Tony did not protest leaving the bar. Perhaps he was more intoxicated than the lead agent first realized. His SFA was easily led to his car. There was an eerie silence surrounding them. Normally Tony's incessant chatter filled the air but not at this time. Gibbs' gut churned even more.

It appeared Tony fell asleep en route to Gibbs' house. Once again, he led his agent without resistance. He sat Tony down on his worn couch. The younger man let his eyes drift closed as Gibbs went into the kitchen.

After a few minutes, the silver haired agent returned with a glass. "Dinozzo," he said quietly. When that did not rouse the intoxicated man, he spoke in a more harsh tone. "Dinozzo!"

"Wha..." Tony startled awake. He looked bleary eyed at his surroundings; as if he finally realized he was not at the bar. "When we'd get here, Boss..." He slurred as he tried to focus on Gibbs' face.

"About twenty minutes ago, Dinozzo."

Tony stood abruptly and the world tilted momentarily. "My car!" He felt around for his keys. "Where my keys, Boss..." He said slowly as he was trying to fight off the nausea that was clamoring to be released.

"I got 'em, Tony. Now, sit down." Gibbs couldn't help the smile he repressed as Tony immediately obeyed his command. _My loyal St. Bernard_. He thought to himself. He reached out and handed Tony a glass.

"Don' thin' can drink an'more, Gibbs..." Tony replied, not taking the beverage offered.

"It's not alcohol, Dinozzo. Now drink. It'll help your hangover in the morning." He watched how his agent tentatively grabbed the glass and inspected it; he also sniffed it a few times. He was acting like a child not wanting to take their medicine. "Oh for god sakes, Dinozzo. Drink it!"

"Fine..." Tony huffed. "Bossy marines..." He muttered to himself and slowly drank the concoction.

When he was done, Gibbs placed the glass on the coffee table and led Tony upstairs to the guest bedroom. He helped the younger man change into a pair of his sweats and placed him under the covers. A small smile traversed the face of the sleepy man.

"What, Tony?" Jethro asked, curious at the expression on his face.

"'s nothin...just...never been tucked in 'fore..." He said in a small voice and then turned to his side and muttered, "Thanks, Boss..." and quickly fell asleep. Gibbs then heard a quiet snore.

Jethro stood by Tony's still body for some time. The words he had said tore at his heart. Tony was hurting and he vowed to get to the bottom of it. He stroked the baby soft hair of the sleeping agent and all he wanted to do was hold him in his arms and take away all the hurt. The feelings Gibbs was having in that moment were overwhelming and he nearly gasped as he felt hit by a ton of bricks. He ran a hand through his gray, cropped hair and left the room.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the feedback from the first chapter. It is greatly appreciated.

Warning: Just a reminder there will be some OOC in this fic.

Tony slowly drifted awake the next morning. At first he did not recognize his surroundings and so he sat up quickly and surveyed the room. He inhaled the air around him and was met with the smell of sawdust. _Gibbs_. He smiled briefly, but then was quickly filled with a sense of dread. _Crap._ He thought to himself. Tony tried to piece together the previous night. The memories crept into his brain as he cradled his head. He couldn't believe he had been so drunk that Gibbs had to bring him back to his home. How embarrassing. He glanced at his watch and saw the time to be 10:30 am. Maybe if he was lucky, Gibbs had run out to do some errands and Tony could make a quick escape. It was at that moment that he then realized his car was probably at the bar. Maybe he would have time to call a cab. As Tony slowly stood from the bed, he realized that despite the amount of alcohol he had ingested, he only felt the effects of a slight hangover. He looked over at the nightstand and saw two aspirin and a glass of water. Next to those items were a new toothbrush and a small tube of toothpaste. Tony couldn't help but feel warmed at the thoughtful gesture from the lead agent. He sighed sadly and forced himself not to look for a deeper meaning to what Gibbs did, because it hurt too much to think about. He took the aspirin and greedily gulped down the fresh water. He walked down the small hall to take care of business and to brush. After finishing these tasks, he stared at himself in the mirror. He had seen better days. He saw the reflection of the writing on the sweatshirt he was wearing. He looked down and it read 'Property of the Marines'. Tony sighed once again and muttered, "I wish."

He tried to push the feelings of hopelessness from his mind as he started downstairs. He heard a noise in the kitchen and realized Gibbs was in the house. _Crap._ He thought again. He took a deep breath to put on his game face and waltzed into the kitchen. He barely made eye contact with his Boss as he spoke.

"Thanks, Boss, for helping me out last night." He glanced around. "How about I get my clothes and get out of your hair? I'm sure you're going to work on the boat or something."

Jethro watched his senior agent and his gut twisted again. He wasn't going to let Tony hide anymore.

"Sit down, Dinozzo." He commanded as he opened the oven. Tony watched with wide eyes as Gibbs produced breakfast that had been warming.

"Don't worry about it, Boss. I'm not even hungry." His growling stomach told a different story.

"It wasn't a choice." He glared until the younger man acquiesced.

"Yes, Boss." Tony said as he sat down heavily. Gibbs placed a plate of food in front of him and the smell was heavenly.

The older man sat opposite him and quietly sipped on his third cup of coffee for the day.

"Wow, this is good, Boss. And here I thought you only made an amazing cowboy style steak!" Gibbs watched as Tony ate with gusto, as if he hadn't eaten properly in some time. Now that he was awake and really looking at his senior agent without the bullpen and investigations to distract him, he finally realized how much weight Tony had been losing over the last few months.

Instead of responding in his usual harsh way, he said, "Glad you like it, Tony." He watched as Tony nearly stopped in his tracks at the use of his first name. It made Gibbs feel like a bastard. Tony always seemed to respond unusually when Gibbs was trying to be nice.

"You okay, Boss?" Tony asked with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not the one who probably has a massive hangover."

"It's not that bad, really. I think I remember you making me drink something before I went to bed. I think it works even better than the Dinozzo Defibrillator." He smiled slightly. "What's in it?"

"Gibbs family secret." He curtly replied.

"I won't tell anyone." Tony pouted; Gibbs shivered slightly at the sight; he hopefully hid it well.

"If I told, I'd have to kill you." Gibbs responded with a slight smirk. Tony paused. Gibbs was making an actual joke. This was new territory. He ignored it for the time being and went back to eating.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Tony tried to come up with an excuse to leave. He offered to call a cab, but Gibbs asked him to sit in the family room. The older man sat on the couch at the opposite corner. He watched as Tony fidgeted slightly, as if uncomfortable with being in his presence. No words were exchanged for a time. Gibbs was trying to see how to broach the subject.<p>

Tony sighed. "I'm sorry, Boss." He said quietly as he looked at his hands. "I probably made an ass of myself, and if I did anything stupid, I'm sorry for that too." He said in a slightly desperate tone.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." He paused. "Good thing Tommy was there. He's a good man. He called me when he realized you were downing too much booze." Tony turned his head slightly away as he flushed with embarrassment. Gibbs' brow furrowed as he reached to touch Tony's arm. "Talk to me, Tony."

The younger man sighed. "I just felt like getting drunk. What's the big deal?" He tried to smile as he stood to get away from Gibbs. The touch on his arm gave him goose bumps. He walked over to the other side of the room. He sighed when he realized Gibbs followed him. "What?" He said in an almost acerbic tone. He couldn't look at the ice blue eyes any longer.

"What's going on with you, Tony?" Gibbs asked in a calm tone.

He turned around. "Jesus! A guy drinks a little and gets the third degree!"

"I'm not talking about you getting drunk, Dinozzo. You haven't been yourself for months now."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Boss."

Gibbs realized he was getting nowhere. There was a part of him wanting to shout and head slap the truth out of him. That was what Tony was probably expecting. But Gibbs could see how much Tony was hurting and he just wanted to help. The younger man looked so sad, so vulnerable, as he sat back down. Gibbs once again followed.

"Anthony." Gibbs said as he scooted closer to Tony and lifted his chin.

Tony leaned back from the lead agent and shook his head in disbelief; he needed to get away from his touch. "Just because someone gets serious at work doesn't mean anything is wrong. People keep bugging me about it!" He looked at Gibbs. "Was I doing such a bad job before?"

"You know that isn't it." Gibbs replied. "You have always done an exceptional job, Tony. You simply have a very enthusiastic, unconventional manner about how you get the job done."

Tony paused initially from the compliment. It was rare to receive praise from the older agent. It was hard for him to believe.

"Tony, you have been withdrawn and sad. Did something happen the last few months?" Gibbs tried to rack his brain for a reason. Certainly his senior agent had been through a lot in the years they had known each other: The Plague, Paula, Kate, Jeanne, Jenny, and being assigned as Agent Afloat to name a few.

"Why do you care?" Tony answered softly, his voice sounding defeated.

"I do. We all do." Gibbs responded.

"Everyone is talking about me?" Tony asked in a slightly annoyed and hurt manner.

"We want to know what's going on in your head. I'm worried about you."

Tony was quiet for a time. "I'm not going to eat my gun, so you have nothing to worry about." Tony added as he stood and walked towards the back window.

"Damn it, Tony!" Gibbs said in frustration as he stared at Tony's back. "We've been partners for a long time. You have always had my six." Gibbs paused as his voice cracked. "And sometimes I may not have had yours." He remembered Mexico and how he returned as Team Lead to name a few. "Let me help you, please." He pleaded with his second and watched as Tony turned to him with watering eyes.

Tony wanted so much to have his Boss aid him, but he was also part of the problem. How could he ask for help and still keep his most sacred secret? All Tony knew, is that he could not go on like he was. His masks could only cover him for so long. He was simply exhausted. He sighed and returned to sit down. After Jethro joined him, he took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for all the alerts1 I would love some more reviews too! :-) I hope you enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 3

Warning: OOC; Dinozzo Senior is mentioned and is AU.

Tony sipped on the cup of coffee that Gibbs had given him. He placed it down on the table in front of him, hoping his shaking hands were hidden as well as possible. Tony couldn't look Gibbs in the eye as he spoke. It was too hard. "When I was down in autopsy staring at Commander Reynolds' cold body, I realized a few things." He chuckled bitterly. "It dawned on me who Rachel really was." He looked up at Gibbs with shiny eyes. "She told me that Kate would have been proud of me." His voice cracked slightly.

"I think she would have too." Gibbs answered softly. He watched as Tony sadly smiled and his gaze fell back to his hands and for a long while he did not speak again. Jethro waited some time but wanted to prompt him to continue. "What else, Tony?"

"That I'm going to end up just like him." He said it so quiet, almost in a whisper that Gibbs nearly missed the statement.

Tony didn't realize Gibbs had moved closer to him. He suddenly felt a warm hand on his knee. "Why do you say that, Tony?"

"After realizing his career was ending, he had nothing: no family, no friends. He was so desperate that he would rather be dead than to face it alone." Tony sniffed as he realized his emotions were starting to overwhelm him. He took a deep breath again. "Boss?" He said in a quiet voice. As he waited for Jethro to answer he noticed that he had taken his hand off his knee; he suddenly felt colder.

"Yeah, Tony?" Jethro could sense the hesitation emanating from his friend.

"Can I ask you something?" Gibbs nodded. "Promise you won't get mad?" Gibbs nodded again as his heart broke over the uncertainty of Tony's voice. "After everything you've been through with your wife and child, would you still do it all again; even if it was the same outcome?"

Gibbs understood what he was asking. He reached out and grabbed Tony's hand. "Yes." Gibbs' voice shook a little. "Yes, I would." Tony nodded his understanding and then stood to get some distance in between them. Gibbs stood as well. "You are not alone, Tony. You have all of us."

Tony ran his hand through his hair. "I know but.." He often felt like an outsider. As much as they all seemed to reassure him, he could not help the feeling that sometimes he did not belong. He shoved those thoughts away for a time as he stared out of the window; he watched how some children rode up and down the street, laughing in a carefree manner.

"I can't imagine how you suffered the loss of your family, Boss." He continued. "Part of me is envious of the fact that you even had that, even if it wasn't forever." Tony practically whispered, embarrassed that he had said that. He felt a hand on his shoulder and as he turned around, he was met with concerned eyes.

"Last night, when I put you to bed, you said you had never been tucked in before." He watched as Tony shrugged his shoulders and turned crimson in his face.

"My mother really couldn't be bothered by me, I think. She gave my father a son and her duty was done. I'm not sure I even cried at her funeral. She had killed herself and my father made the whole affair very hush-hush." His words were said in almost an emotionless tone. As he trailed off, Gibbs' eyes widened in horror.

When he felt like he could speak Gibbs said, "When was the last time you talked to your father?"

Tony grimaced at the painful memory. "When I was twenty-one. He yelled at me and called me worthless. He was pissed because mother left me an inheritance and he had no idea. He had plenty of his own money, but I don't think that was the point." Tony bit his lip as he looked down, the hurt of his childhood washing over him.

"I'm sorry, Tony." Gibbs responded. "You deserved better than that." He paused. "You are still young. You can find someone, fall in love, start a new phase in your life."

Tony snorted. "Love." He said sarcastically. "Unattainable." He added softly.

"You loved Jeanne."

"It was based on a lie. I think I loved the idea of her, but not her."

"Why do you think it is unattainable?"

"Because it is." Tony couldn't help the overwhelming sense of sadness that coursed through him. "My own parents never loved me, why do you think anyone else would?"

"They were assholes. You are a great person, Tony." He watched as Tony shook his head and sat down heavily on the couch. "What do you want, Tony?"

"It doesn't matter what I want." He said softly. "It never has." He sniffed again.

"Tell me." Gibbs urged him. When Tony still refused, Gibbs reached over and lightly tapped him on the back of the head, urging Tony on.

"I want to be loved and not treated like I'm in the way. I don't always want to play the part of the dumb jock! I'm sick of being the comic relief! I just want someone to care..." he whispered as a tear ran down his face. His voice quivered. "I want the person that I love to love me back...I'm so tired of being alone..."

Gibbs sat back. Tony loved someone? Why did he feel a sudden surge of jealousy course throughout him? He took a moment to steady his voice; suddenly there was a large, heavy lump in his throat. "Who is that, Tony?"

Tony frantically shook his head. "Doesn't matter...it will never happen."

"How do you know if you don't try?" Gibbs added.

"Because this person would never want someone like me." His voice shook slightly.

"Why are you so scared, Tony?"

"Because I-I've never felt like this about someone. I don't have any experience and I don't think this person would ever look at me this way."

Gibbs thought for a moment and then came to the realization. "Tony, are you interested in a man?" He knew he was right because he heard a slight gasp from Tony. When the younger man did not answer, he continued. "How do you know this person would not be interested?"

"He just wouldn't." He answered curtly, a slightly angry tone underlying his statement.

Gibbs marveled at the level of insecurity of his SFA. He waited for a time so he could phrase his question correctly. Tony needed to open up, but part of Gibbs was afraid to hear his answer. "Why do you like this person?"

Tony sighed, but eventually replied. "He's kind and beautiful and even though he's really tough and strict, he stands up for what is right. I admire that about him." Tony said quietly and then his eyes widened.

"Oh, Tony." Gibbs felt like he was hit with a sledgehammer.

"Oh, God!" Tony realized Gibbs now knew. He stood up quickly and went over to the door. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean...I mean..." As he opened the front door to escape, Gibbs caught his hand. The older man slowly closed the door and tried to get Tony to look at him. "I'm sorry, Boss...I-I'll resign on Monday...I didn't mean...I swear...I-I'm sorry..."

Gibbs tilted Tony' head up and his heart ached for the fear he saw in his eyes and the tears that were sliding down his face. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony and held him as he cried. Tony's head was buried in Jethro's neck and the years of rejection and loneliness finally came crashing down and Tony needed to let it all out.

"Ssh...it's okay, Tony. I'm here. I've got you now..."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for all the alert and favorite story alerts! I would love more reviews too! It makes me write faster! :-)

AN2: As always this is OOC.

Chapter 4

Jethro had led Tony back to sit on the couch. The younger was obviously exhausted after the emotional rollercoaster he was on. Gibbs was worried; Tony would not even look at him.

"Tony." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry." The senior agent answered.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I was just taken aback for a moment, that's all."

Tony kept his eyes on his lap. "I know you have rules...besides you're straight...and even if you weren't you would never be interested in me."

Gibbs eyes widened at the poor self image Tony held of himself. He knew the younger man was stellar undercover, but Gibbs now realized how his skills made him cope with his entire life as well. He grabbed Tony's hand. "You listen to me, Tony." His blue eyes met hesitant green ones. "When you were talking about wanting another man, I felt so jealous because I thought you were interested in someone else." He let his words wash over Tony; a glimmer of hope seemed to make his way into his heart. "I'm not as straight as you think. And I have wanted you for a long time."

"Gibbs?" Tony said, as if he did not believe him.

"I'm sorry I never told you this before." He stroked Tony's hand gently.

Tony almost appeared in shock as he felt the light touch on him. This couldn't be happening. "Please, Jethro...don't...if you don't mean it...I couldn't bear it..." Tony's eyes watered.

"Hey." The older man responded curtly. "When do I ever say anything I don't mean?" He placed his hand on Tony's cheek and leaned in and softly kissed the other man on the lips. When they leaned back for air, Gibbs couldn't help but further harden at the shyness coming from Tony. His cheeks blushed as looked away. Gibbs smiled and stood up and offered his hand to Tony. "Come on. You need to rest some more." He led the quiet man upstairs into his bedroom. Jethro could not wait until he could ravish Tony but now, the emotionally drained younger man needed sleep. Jethro slipped into bed first and held his arm out to Tony. He could see Tony slightly hesitate. "Just sleep now, Tony. We have plenty of time for everything else." He paused as he saw insecurity in Tony's eyes. Gibbs scooted up into bed and sat against the wooden backboard. He patted the spot next to him and Tony sat down quietly, still not saying a word. "You are a wonderful, selfless, beautiful person, Tony. You give to others and ask nothing for yourself. We both deserve to be happy, don't you think?"

It was hard for Tony to answer, but he finally did. "Yes."

"And this...us...is more than sex or experimentation." He waited until Tony acknowledged that. "I love you and I have for a long time."

"Jethro..." Tony smiled as he heard those words that had dreamed about for years; the two kissed again but more passionately. When they tore apart they were both breathless. "I should pinch myself." Tony said when his breath returned. He jumped slightly when Gibbs did just that. "Ow!" He exclaimed with a big smile on his face.

"There." Gibbs answered. "It's real." He added in a light tone as he lay down in bed.

Tony lay down upon his chest and the younger man grabbed Jethro's hand. "I think I prefer the head slap." He chuckled as he got comfortable. "I should write this down, you know." He said softly.

"Write what down?"

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs is taking a nap in the afternoon."

"Hush, Dinozzo."

Tony smiled as he snuggled into the warm, strong chest. "Yes, Boss." He whispered as his eyes began to get heavy.

* * *

><p>When they awoke, it was early evening. Tony still felt exhausted but it was as if a burden had been lifted. He was still scared, but Gibbs had told him that he loved him. His heart swelled with feeling.<p>

"Hey." Jethro said quietly as he kissed the top of Tony's head.

"Hi." Tony answered quietly.

"Do you want to order something for dinner?" When Tony nodded, he continued. "Pizza?" Tony sat up and smiled widely.

"You read my mind, Boss!" He answered. The older man chuckled and they both made their way downstairs.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Tony became quiet again and seemed to find his hands a most interesting focal point at this time. Gibbs barely recognized his second in command. "Tony?" He began softly. Green eyes looked up and Gibbs could still see the veiled fear in them. "What's going on in that head of yours?" He prodded gently.<p>

"I never knew you could talk this much." Tony replied.

"I can when it's important." Gibbs countered.

"I'm important?" Tony asked in a small tone.

Gibbs almost responded in a sarcastic tone, but he could see that Dinozzo wasn't joking. Jesus, Jethro thought, someone really messed him up emotionally. His heart broke for the man beside him. He grabbed Tony's hand and made sure he had his attention. "I promise you, Tony. You are the most important thing in my life." He stroked his hand. "I haven't felt like this since…" His voice cracked and he wanted to stop, but Tony needed to hear this. "I got married three times after Shannon died, because I thought I could recapture what I had with her." He took a deep breath. "They looked like her." He shook his head in disbelief. "I was stupid and naïve." He leaned in placed his hand on Tony's cheek. "I am sorry I took so long to tell you how I feel."

"Why did you?" Tony whispered in a shaky voice.

"At first, I thought it was just an attraction. I was with a handful of men over the years, but nothing serious." He paused. "But with you, you were different. I've known for a long time that you were more. I think I needed to realize that it is okay to truly love again. I will always care for Shannon but I am so in love with you."

Tony looked down at their joined hands as his heart beat wildly. He felt such elation at Gibbs' words, but an overwhelming fear encompassed him as well. As much as he dreamed of having this moment with Gibbs, part of him was so scared. Falling asleep in Gibbs's arms last night made him feel so right; he felt so safe. He knew he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, he had all his life. But the prospect of finally not being alone was nearly at his fingertips; but would it last?

Gibbs could see the struggle upon the beautiful face of the younger man. "I won't leave you, Tony."

Wet, hazel eyes looked up at Gibbs. "You can't guarantee that." He said softly.

"I am an older man with emotional baggage and I spend time in a basement, building boats, and drinking bourbon. You accept me for who I am." He paused. "Do you think I wouldn't do the same?"

Tony sniffed. He felt raw, exposed. His walls had come down and he was too tired to build them back up. "You don't really know me…no one does." He chuckled bitterly. "Hell, I don't even know who I am pretending to be some days."

"Some of it is window dressing, Tony, I know that." Gibbs replied. "Your dating conquests are probably not as many as you say. Your stories are sometimes outrageous. But, you often tell them most of the time to lighten the mood. You respect women more than you let on. Despite the fact that you act like a frat boy at times, at the heart of it I know the real you. You are kind, thoughtful of your friends, amazing and compassionate with victims. NCIS is your family. But, you act a certain way to keep people at arm's length."

"It's what is expected of me."

"Why?"

"When I was in middle school, I had pimples and I was ugly. I had no friends. I was bullied and was once strung up by my underwear to a flagpole. My dad was never around and when he was, he was introducing me to my new stepmothers and slapping me around." Tony shuddered at the memories but after some time, continued. "The summer before I went back to military school to start my freshman year, I started working out and my skin cleared up. I looked totally different and I started to have friends. Girls started looking at me by the time I was sophomore. People liked me better than before. I wasn't ignored anymore." He swiped at a stray tear that fell down his face.

"I see you the real you, Tony. On the outside you are one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen. But, on the inside you are just as wonderful, just as beautiful and I love all of you."

Tony shook his head as he stood up. "I want to believe you." He said as he looked down. "B-But…" His voice caught in his throat. "You'll get sick of me…throw me away…like everyone does…"

"No. I won't." He embraced the shaking man and rubbed his hand down his back." He felt Tony's head in the crook of his neck.

"A-And…I've never been with a man…I don't know what to do." Tony said in a muffled voice as he stayed nestled against Gibb's neck.

"We'll take our time, baby. It'll be okay." Gibbs stepped back and gently held Tony's face so they could look at each other. "You have nothing to worry about. I love the fact that I will be the first and only one to ever have you." He leaned in and captured Tony's supple lips with his own. He placed his arm around Tony's waist and brought their hips together. He felt Tony gasp against him as their hardening cocks brushed against each other. They broke apart panting. "See what you do to me?" Tony nodded as he tried to catch his breath. His own hard on was straining against his clothes. "I can wait until you are more comfortable. I will never force you to do anything that you are not ready for." Gibbs smiled. "Okay?" Tony tried to compose himself as he nodded his head. He stepped back into Jethro's arms and sighed as the former Marine wrapped himself around the younger man. Tony was exactly where he was supposed to be.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for all the alerts! I love reviews too! They make me write faster! :-)

AN2: Here comes some slashy goodness...

Chapter 5

Tony was sitting on a recliner in the basement as Gibbs worked on the boat. The older man could tell Tony still had a lot on his mind, but he did not pry. He could be patient.

"Jethro?" Tony asked in a tentative voice.

"Yeah?"

"What about work?"

"Nothing will change there." He paused. "But, I have no problem telling our team."

Tony's eyes widened. "You don't?"

"Why would I?"

"I…I mean…" Tony looked down. When he gazed up, Gibbs had grabbed a chair and sat next to him.

"I'm not embarrassed by you. We are not technically military, so DADT didn't apply to us, but there is still an underlying feeling that these types of relationships were off limits. And now it has been repealed. I don't want it to spread around the agency because I don't trust Vance not to split us up. But, our team is our family and I think we should tell them at some point."

Tony sat back stunned at Gibbs' words. They sounded so serious and so committed. He couldn't help the smile that traversed his face. He pushed down the fear and insecurity that wanted to battle to the surface. He nodded and smiled again when Gibbs rose and offered his hand. They slowly made their way upstairs and quickly prepared for bed.

Gibbs lay down and gathered Tony in his arms. He kissed the top of his head and whispered that he loved him. Tony had to fight back the tears of joy that threatened to spill. He felt so safe, so loved. For the first time in his life, he wanted to let go of the pain, the loneliness, the insecurities, and just be. He snuggled into Gibbs and tightened his grip around the older man's chest.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby." Gibbs whispered as he kissed Tony's temple.

"Promise?" He replied in a small voice.

"Promise."

* * *

><p>The next few weeks went well for Tony and Gibbs. The team was happy to see Tony more relaxed at work again. He had not returned to the true jokester from before, but the sadness they had witnessed for the last few months seemed to melt away with each day.<p>

He and Gibbs spent most of their time together. They would occasionally stay the night at Tony's apartment, but most of the time, they would be at Gibbs'. There was a comfort Tony had when he was there.

He smiled as he thought of the gruff former Marine. Tony worried that he might tire of him, but that did not seem to be the case. True to his word, they had taken things slowly. They had gone out on dates and he was surprised to see how romantic Jethro would be. Tonight, they had gone to a classic movie film festival after a nice dinner. It was a dream date for Tony. He smiled widely as they walked back to their car when the last movie finished.

"Thank you, Jethro." Tony said as they reached the car. "That was the most amazing date I have ever had." He felt himself being pushed against the door. Gibbs captured his lips and they groaned as their hardening cocks rubbed against each other. Tony thrust up and moaned, "Jethro…please…"

Gibbs stepped back and with one last kiss, quickly got into the driver's side and they made their way home.

The two men stripped on the way up to the bedroom. When they arrived, Tony realized that he was suddenly truly naked for the first time in front of Gibbs. He suddenly felt shy as he bit his lip.

"Hey…none of that." Gibbs said gently as he grasped Tony's face. "You're beautiful, baby…so perfect…if you're not ready, Tony, it's okay."

"I am…I'm just…a little nervous." He said softly. "I don't want to mess up and have you disappointed in me."

"Baby..." Gibbs began as he kissed Tony briefly on the lips and then nibbled on his ear. "I could never be disappointed in you..." He rubbed their erections together eliciting a moan from the younger man.

"Jethro..." Tony gasped.

Gibbs smiled and then lowered them onto the bed. He covered the younger man with his body as he thrust against him over and over again. The friction made them both pant and moan with desire. Gibbs kissed Tony again, thrusting his tongue inside the pliant mouth, controlling, yet gentle and Tony let him. He loved the feeling of Gibbs encompassing him, making him feel. Gibbs slowly slid down, peppering the toned younger man with kisses. He sucked on Tony's nipples then lapped at his navel. Finally, Jethro reached his prize. He licked a stripe up Tony's painfully erect cock and then took the head in his mouth.

"Ahh!" Tony grabbed the sheets tightly. "Jethro!" His head went back and forth as his partner then deep throated him. Jethro sucked and licked with enthusiasm. The feeling was building and Tony was mewling as he tried to stave off his orgasm. The feeling of Jethro's hot mouth on his cock was too much. "Jethro! I'm gonna..."

Gibbs removed himself briefly as he locked eyes with his lover. "Come for me." He swallowed Tony whole once again.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Tony arched up as he shot into the older man's mouth. He flopped down onto the bed, sweating and panting heavily. Jethro climbed back up the bed and took Tony in his arms. As the younger man came down from his high, he felt Jethro circling his anus with a lubed finger. Gibbs leaned down and kissed him. Tony's cock twitched as he tasted himself on Gibbs' mouth. It should not have been that hot, but it was. Steel blue eyes watched the emerald green ones. "Open up for me, baby..." Jethro said as he slid his finger in. They had not progressed to this point yet in their lovemaking, so Jethro was proceeding cautiously. He did not want to scare his inexperienced lover.

Tony's eyes closed briefly as he adjusted to the feeling. "Gibbs..." He whispered almost in awe. He arched when he felt the finger brush up against his insides. "Oh!"

Gibbs thrust his tongue into Tony's waiting mouth. "Prostate."

"I read about it...but oh god!"

Gibbs smirked. "Did my baby do some research?" He quirked his finger and hit the object harder, causing Tony to arch even more in pleasure.

Tony panted, "Y-Yes! Oh!" Tony replied as he felt his cock harden again. "Wanted to see...men...h-having s-sex!" He squirmed slightly when Gibbs added another finger. It was a tighter fit, but not entirely unpleasant.

"Did you like what you saw?" Tony nodded frantically. "Good." Gibbs smiled as he withdrew his fingers, causing Tony to whimper slightly. He added three fingers and when he felt Tony was ready, he asked him to get up all fours.

"Can't I stay like this?" Tony asked with wide eyes.

"For your first time, it may be easier not to."

Tony gently grabbed his arms. "Please, Jethro...I need to see you..." His eyes watered slightly.

"Okay." Gibbs answered as he coated his cock liberally. They had been tested and decided they wanted to go without condoms. He placed a pillow under Tony and pushed his legs back. As Gibbs started pushing in, he felt Tony tense up. "It's alright...it's going to burn a little at first, then I promise I will make you fly." He slowly pushed past the ring of muscle.

"Hurts...Jethro...I don't think..." Tony said through clenched teeth. He looked up when Gibbs leaned down to kiss him.

"Tony...look at me...I love you...I will never hurt you..." He waited a moment before Tony nodded. As Jethro pushed deeper and deeper, the initial burn turned suddenly and pleasure shot throughout Tony's entire body.

"Jethro! Oh God! So g-good!" Tony closed his eyes and let the feeling take over. "More! More!" He said and felt his lover's cock move deeper and deeper until he was fully sheathed within him. As the two locked eyes, he realized this was the most intimate moment in his entire life. "Love you, Jethro!" He raised his hips to meet the thrusts of the older man.

"Tony!" Gibbs arched as he pushed as deep as he could go, lost in the incredible silken feeling of his lover.

"Jethro!" Tony shouted as Jethro pounded against his prostate.

"Shit, Tony...I can't hold out any longer...feels so damn good!"

"Jethro, please!" They both roared their release at nearly the same time. Gibbs collapsed onto Tony as they both panted through their release.

When he regained some semblance of strength, Gibbs quickly got up and found a wash rag. He wiped them down and threw the towel onto the ground. He gathered his spent lover into his arms. Tony wrapped around Jethro as he lay on his silver haired chest.

"I like it when you call me baby..." Tony said quietly as he felt himself blush. He smiled as Gibbs kissed his head.

Jethro returned the smile as he encircled the young man and they fell asleep, each enjoying the best night's rest either had had in a long time.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: slashy goodness, angst, OOC moments

Chapter 6

Tony slowly awoke the next morning. As he concentrated on the warmness around him, he blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked up to see Gibbs watching him. Tony smiled shyly as his face flushed.

"So cute..." Jethro said in a joking tone as he kissed the top of Tony's head.

"I'm not cute!" Tony said as he started toying with the soft hair on Jethro's chest. "I'm no longer the blushing virgin!" Gibbs laughed at Tony's whining voice.

He tipped Tony's chin up and gave him a sweet kiss. "No, you are not." Jethro's member twitched as Tony made small happy noises as they kissed. "Shit, Tony..." Gibbs groaned as he lay back. He grunted in surprise when Tony suddenly sat up and straddled him.

"Yes, Jethro?" The younger man said with a twinkle in his eye. It had been so long since Jethro had seen that kind of life in his SFA's orbs, a wave of happiness coursed through him.

Tony knew the effect he was having on his Boss. Jethro's morning erection was now rock hard and laying against his stomach.

"I want you to ride me." Gibbs forced out as Tony fondled his cock with deft hands. The older man reached over and grabbed the lube from the nightstand and handed it to Tony. He nearly yelped as Tony spread the cool substance on his Boss. "Put a little in your hole, Tony. You may still be loose enough, but I don't want you hurting." Jethro bit his lip as he watched the younger man reach behind and push some lube inside him. "So fucking hot, baby. You are the most beautiful thing..." Tony looked back and smiled as he threw the lube to the floor. "Like that. Lower yourself onto my cock." Tony's breath hitched as he slowly sat down, adjusting to the feeling of fullness.

"Jethro...I love you inside me...god!" He said as he arched back, eyes closed. He felt Gibbs grab his hips and push him deeper.

"Tony! Move baby...up and down...ride me..." And Tony did just that. Jethro knew he couldn't last long as Tony moved, finding an impressive rhythm.

After they reached their completion, Tony lay again against Jethro's chest. For a time they did not speak, they simply enjoyed being with each other.

"I love you, Tony." Gibbs said quietly.

"I do too." Tony replied as he slipped his hand into the others. "Thank you." Tony added softly. "For loving me...I bet it's not easy and..."

"Hey." Jethro said as he sat up and gestured for Tony to follow. He placed a finger against his SFA's forehead briefly. "Whoever put it into your head that you were worthless was WRONG! You got me?" Tony hesitated but then nodded tentatively. Gibbs thought he knew the depth of the insecurities Tony felt when they started their relationship. But, his hurts run deep and have left a myriad of scars. If he ever met Dinozzo Senior, he may not be responsible for his actions.

"You are a wonderful, beautiful, good person Tony. Your NCIS family loves you. You matter...to all of us."

"Thanks." Tony replied, eyes looking down, his voice laden with emotion.

"And if I have to tell you every day for the rest of your life, I hope someday you will believe me." He leaned over and kissed his head. "Let's take a quick shower and grab something to eat."

* * *

><p>Tim dropped the deluxe pizza onto the coffee table as Tony brought in beer. They were having a movie night at Tony's. They were off rotation and Gibbs went to a woodworking symposium in Virginia for the weekend. Maxine had a gaming convention in San Diego and she was one of the organizers. Neither agent accompanied their other halves. It was Tim's mom's birthday on Sunday and they had made plans to go to the McGee's.<p>

As they watched the Bond film, Tim glanced briefly at his friend. Tony had seemed to be in better spirits lately and the younger agent was pleased.

"What are you looking at McNosy?"

Tim's eyes narrowed as he paused the movie. "What's going on with you?" He asked in a nice manner.

Tony took a big bite of pizza and looked at his friend. "What do you mean?" He said around a big wad of food.

"You're gross, Tony! You better watch your table manners when we go to my parents tomorrow!" He grinned.

Tony's face dropped a bit as he placed his pizza down. "About that..."

"No, Tony. My parents will be pissed if you don't come. You haven't been to see them in months." He turned the TV off. "What is going on with you?" Tony tried to give him an innocent look but Tim shook his head. "No, I won't fall for your 'cute little boy act'. My mother may fall for the eyes, but I am impervious."

"Ooh...such a big word Probie. I bet you learned that at MIT."

"Don't change the subject." Tim glared at Tony. "You've seemed better lately. But now you don't want to see my parents?" He tried to keep the hurt out of his voice. Tony was part of their family.

Tony stood up and paced a bit. "It's not that..." He took a deep breath and sat down. He knew eventually he would have to talk to Tim. He mentally braced himself and said quietly, "I've been seeing someone."

Tim's eyes were wide with surprise. "What?" He smiled. "That's great, man. What's her name?" He watched as Tony's face paled a bit as he seemed to hesitate. Tim placed a hand on Tony's arm. "Hey, you can tell me anything. Okay?" It amazed Tim how utterly sensitive his friend was. Even though at times he knew Tony was older, their roles seemed to reverse just as easily. Outside of work, he often felt like the 'big brother' in the relationship; neither seemed to mind. He knew he was one of the few to really know Tony. Tony's insecurities ran deep; his friend needed a lot of reassurance.

Tony nodded as he bit his lip. "Um...well...i-it's a he." He said in almost a whisper as he looked down at his hands.

Tim had to admit he was momentarily stunned speechless. After he found his voice, he said, "A he?" Tony nodded. "Woah. Okay." Tim let it sink in. He had no problem with homosexual relationships; he just was surprised to hear his friend admit to being in one. "When...I-I mean..."

Tony felt the beginning of rejection from Tim's response. "This was a mistake..." He got up to leave the room but stopped when Tom grabbed his arm.

"No!" He replied. "I'm just surprised, Tony. You've never given any indication that you liked men before. I have absolutely no problem with it. But, you must admit I am allowed to be a bit shocked."

"I wasn't interested in other men before. It's just him." Tony tried to explain.

"Alright. So, this guy," He paused as they sat at the kitchenette. "How long have you been dating?"

"Two months." Tony responded and then yelped when he felt Tim hit him in the arm.

"Two months!" He exclaimed. "You kept this from me for two months?"

"Well, I wasn't sure how you'd react, Probie!" Tony shrugged.

"I don't care that you're dating a guy, I care that you took so long to tell me! You ass!" He shook his head.

"Sorry, bro. I was just...I don't know...scared or something."

"Okay. I accept that. Let's move on. Who is he?"

"Um...well...it's..." Tony rambled nervously. "Gibbs." He whispered. He dared look up and saw an almost blank look on Tim's face. Suddenly the junior agent smiled and started laughing as he stood.

"Gibbs?"

Tony wasn't sure what to make of his response. "Look, Timmy, Gibbs isn't going to show favoritism or anything like that, I swear. We've been real careful...nothing is going to change at the office." Tim looked at his friend and realized he was panicking. He placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Sorry, it's not funny. I was laughing because I think deep down my gut told me there was something there between you two. I think I ignored it though."

"You're not mad?" Tony asked in a small voice.

Tim shook his head. "Why would I be mad?" He smiled. "Are you happy?"

"Yes." Tony answered.

"Good." Tim became serious for a moment. "But, he's a lot older than you, Tony, and all those marriages." His voiced laced with concern.

Tony had pain in his eyes. "I thought you would want me to be happy."

"I do. I just don't want you to get hurt. You have always worshiped the ground he walked on, Tony. I just don't want him to take advantage of that."

"He isn't, Timmy. I promise." He needed his best friend to approve of this.

Tim thought for a time. "You deserve happiness, bro."

"I am. He is all I have ever wanted." Tony's eyes watered slightly.

"Okay. But, I'll be watching him."

"Deal." They went back to watch the movie.

"Wait." Tim interjected before he hit play. "Is this why you haven't been to my parent's? Because you are suddenly Gibbs-sexual?"

Tony looked aghast. "Gibbs-sexual? That sounds like something Abs would say."

"Again, don't change the subject. Is that why you have been avoiding them?"

"Tim…" Tony replied as he shrugged. "I don't know. I mean your dad is military and all."

Tim gently grasped Tony's shoulders for a moment and then let go. "Tony, they love you. You are part of our family. You think just because you love a man that they would no longer welcome you into their house?" Tim knew he had made the point because Tony just looked away, unable to hold his gaze. "Don't be an idiot, Dinozzo." He continued in a serious tone.

Tony had to smile. "You're channeling Gibbs."

Tim returned the gesture. "Good. If the point gets through your bull headed skull, then I'll talk like your boyfriend." He said in a teasing tone.

"Boyfriend!" Tony said after he playfully slapped Tim's arm. "That sounds so high school!" Tony had to laugh. "Don't call him that."

"Fine." Tim replied. They turned their attention back to the movie.

After a few minutes, Tony turned to Tim. "I'm not ready to tell the others on the team, Timmy."

"I figured." He smiled softly. "But thank you for letting me know."

Tony nodded and they continued with their evening.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Tim and Tony made the forty-five minute trip into Maryland the next morning. Tim's father, George was making brunch for his wife's birthday. Sarah had arrived the night before.

Tony was quiet during the journey. He couldn't help but feel a small sense of panic in telling Tim's parents. They were the closest thing Tony had ever had in his life to parents. It took a long time for Tony to accept them welcoming him into their home and hearts. Tony felt that he was interfering or inconveniencing them. He did not want their pity because for all intents and purposes, he was an orphan. His physically and emotionally abusive father had sent him to boarding school at twelve and then officially disowned him after high school. Tony had not heard anything from his father since he was in his early twenties. When he turned twenty-one he had inherited a sizable amount from his mother's estate that she had set aside secretly for her son. Dinozzo Senior had tried to block the payment of the money. It was sad because the man had plenty of money. Even with his fancy lawyers, he could not circumvent the terms of the settlement. So, financially Tony was practically set for life, but that did not mean he would never find a career.

With a sickly mother and an uncaring abusive father, Tony had never learned what a normal family acted like. He would make himself sick with anxiety when he first came around the McGee's. He felt embarrassed and he could admit a little jealous at first as he watched the ease in which Tim's family related to each other, how they cared for each other. Why would they want a loser like him around? Slowly, Tim's parents broke through Tony's wall and he let his guard down.

Liz McGee, Tim's mom, doted upon Tony. She was a child psychologist and from the get go picked up on Tony's myriad of issues. It took some time, but she slowly was able to get him to talk to her about his upbringing, the physical abuse he suffered and his feelings of inadequacy that had plagued him for years. Tony loved his 'Mama McGee', which was what he would call her at times. Occasionally, Tony would feel flashes of panic, where he felt like he was an unwelcome intruder to their close knit family unit; fortunately those feelings had lessened over the last few years.

As they walked into the inviting home with their arms laden with gifts, Tony couldn't help but smile when he saw George and Liz putting last minute touches on the brunch.

"Boys!" Liz exclaimed as she turned to see Tony and Tim standing in the doorway. She gave them both hugs and kissed their cheeks. "Sarah made Mimosa's."

"Yum." Tony said as he took a sip.

"Help me bring this into the dining room, Tony." George said as he carried a serving dish.

"Sure." The SFA replied as he placed down his drink.

Tim used the opportunity to talk with his mom.

"How is he?" She asked.

"Good but…" Tim shook his head. "Talk to him."

"Of course, sweetheart." She gave Tim another hug. "We'll miss Maxine today."

"Me too." Tim said a little glumly. "She apologizes for missing your birthday."

"She's a sweet girl, Timothy."

"Yeah." He said with a dreamy look upon his face.

Tony walked back into the kitchen, holding his drink. Tim shared a quick look with his mom and excused himself to go talk to his sister.

Liz walked over to Tony and hugged him tightly. She felt him relax into her embrace as he briefly lay his head on her shoulder. She stepped back with a smile and reached up to kiss him on the forehead. Tony blushed as warmth spread through him. He wasn't sure what he did to deserve her.

"We missed you." She said as she went to the fridge and grabbed some juice.

"I'm sorry…" Tony said. "We've been really busy…" He stopped the excuses after he saw her raise her eyebrows. Tony looked down. He didn't want to lie to her.

She sat in a chair at the kitchen counter. She pulled the other one out next to her and patted the seat. Tony took a deep breath and sat down, but still didn't look at her. He finally did when he felt her hand rub his back slightly. "What's going on, sweetheart?" She smiled as she sat back. "You can always talk to us. You know that."

Tony's heart was thundering. "I know…but…"

"Don't be scared, Tony. There's nothing you can tell us that would change how we feel about you." She paused. She knew his issues stemmed from his childhood and the fact that he never had a reliable adult figure in his life. He did not understand the unconditional love most parents had for their children. He needed constant reassurance. It made her so sad to see him nervous and stressed. She hoped he wasn't sick or worse. "It's okay."

Tony nodded a few times and braced himself for the conversation. "Did Tim tell you anything?" He asked.

She shook her head. "He only told me that we should talk. He's worried about you."

Tony smiled. "It's nothing to worry about. It's not like I'm sick or anything."

Liz breathed a sigh of relief internally at his words. "So what is it?" She prodded gently.

Tony cleared his throat as he grabbed his hands so they could stop shaking. "I'm dating someone." He said quietly.

"That's great, honey." She smiled but was reserved when she saw how nervous he was. "I can't wait to meet him."

"What?" Tony's head shot up when Liz answered him. "I thought Tim didn't say anything!"

"He didn't, Tony." She placed a hand on his arm to calm him. "But why else would you stay away unless that is what you were worried about that?" When he did not reply, she continued. "We don't think less of you because you are with a man."

"But George is military."

"That does not mean he is a bigot, sweetheart. You are part of our family, Tony. We are not disappointed or angry because you like a man."

"I love him."

Liz smiled at the man she thought is as her second son admitted that he was in love. She knew that was something he has wanted for so long. Her heart sang for him. She thought for a moment. "Does Gibbs feel the same?"

Again, he looked upon her with surprise. "How?"

"I know you." She grinned. "I've seen the way you look at him and how you talk about him."

Tony groaned as he put his face in his hands. "Have I been that obvious?"

"No, honey. But like I said, I know you."

"I guess." He said sheepishly as he gazed down again; he almost felt embarrassed by how much her words were true. He couldn't hide himself from her. It was almost a relief, but at times scary. Nevertheless, it made him feel fifty feet tall that she cared about him.

"Hey." She waited until he glanced up. "I am so happy for you. And George and Sarah will be too." She stood and he followed suit. She hugged him again. "Don't ever stay away from your family because you are scared. We love you and support you."

"Yes, Ma'am." He grinned as she smirked at him. "Sorry, yes Mama McGee."

"And next time you come for dinner, bring Gibbs so we can see if he passes muster and is good enough for you!"

"Yes Mama McGee."

"You got that right!" She gestured to the kitchen door. "Now, go join the others, I'll bring the rest of the food out."

"Why don't I help?"

"Shoo!"

"Okay! Okay!" Tony laughed as he walked out, feeling as light as air.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Real life has been a pain so sorry for lack of updates. This is a small chapter but I should have more soon! Keep reviewing! Thanks!

* * *

><p>After Sarah, Tim, and Tony left, the McGee's spent a few hours cleaning up the mess. They relaxed later, George reading a novel and Liz exploring the internet. As they lay in bed that night to go to bed, Liz seemed pensive.<p>

George kissed her on the cheek and wrapped his arms around his wife of almost twenty-five years. "Penny for your thoughts, darling."

"I was thinking how wonderful this day was; having everyone here. It was perfect." She said with a smile.

"I agree." The retired admiral replied. "I did have fun ribbing Tony on how much trouble I was going to give Gibbs when he came around."

Liz laughed. "I hope you weren't too mean, George! You know how sensitive he is. He nearly had a heart attack telling us about him."

"I backed off; he knew I was giving him a hard time for fun." He thought for a moment. "Did he really think I would turn my back on him, just because he is gay?"

Liz took a deep breath. "George, his own father basically threw him away. He was scared and didn't know how we'd react."

"If I see Dinozzo Senior, I would have some choice words and actions against that bastard." He shook his head in disbelief. "How Tony turned out so well, despite that man, I have no idea." He smiled. "He's a good boy."

"He is. And he is ours." Liz said with conviction. She took a deep breath and excused herself for a moment. She came back with her laptop and sat up in bed against the headboard. She asked her husband to do the same. She went to a webpage she had read earlier. "George, I need you to read this."

He grabbed his glasses. "What is it?"

"Just read it. Please."

He took some time, scrolled through many pages. When he was done, he removed his glasses and placed them on the end table. "Is this what you were quietly working on all evening?" She nodded. "Are you sure?" She nodded and smiled again. He leaned in and kissed her chastely on the lips. "We have to discuss this with Sarah and Tim."

"I know." But, Liz wasn't worried.

"I love you, Elizabeth Rose McGee." He kissed her again. "I think it is a fantastic idea."

* * *

><p>Tony returned to Gibbs' house that evening. He lay down on the couch awaiting the lead agent's return from Virginia. He did not realize how tired he was so he turned on a movie. He fell asleep and did not hear when Gibbs unlocked the front door and entered his now happily occupied home. Since Tony and he started dating, Gibbs locked the door. He had precious cargo in his home now.<p>

Gibbs smiled when he saw Tony dozing on his couch. He missed his younger lover this past weekend. But he knew how much Tony needed to see the McGee's and Jethro did not want to interfere yet. He knew Tony worried about how they would take the news of their relationship, but Jethro assured Tony that they would accept his decisions. The woodworking convention was informative, but he ached to see his Tony.

He sat at the edge of the couch and leaned down and kissed the sleeping agent. Tony's eyes slowly opened and he grinned sleepily when he saw Gibbs.

"Hi." Tony said softly as he sat up.

"Hey." Gibbs answered as he captured Tony's lips in a chaste kiss. Jethro briefly embraced Tony. "How did it go?" He asked tentatively.

His answer was a bright Dinozzo smile. "They were amazing about it." Tony said with pride.

"Of course they were." Gibbs elbowed him playfully before capturing his young love in a passionate kiss. After he drew back he placed a hand on Tony's face. "They love you and since they do, they will support you."

Tony looked down as he nodded. "Not used to that I guess."

Not wanting to ruin the mood by having the specter of the bastard Dinozzo Senior fresh in Tony's mind, Jethro kissed him again and sighed as he said, "Missed you so damn much."

"Me too, Jethro." Tony replied as he smiled. "So much." Tony's green eyes locked on Jethro's.

"Glad you had a chance to see them, though."

"I know. I needed to." Tony couldn't help but chuckle. "She knew, you know."

"Knew what?"

"That I was seeing a man…seeing you."

"Tim said something?"

Tony shook his head. "As soon as I told her I was seeing someone, she put two and two together. That's what I get for trying to outsmart a psychologist." Tony grinned.

"I am glad they took it well."

"You should. Next time I go for dinner, I have been informed that you should accompany me. They have to size you up."

"They've met me before." Gibbs countered.

"Yeah. But now we're dating." Tony smirked. "They have to see if you are good enough for me."

Gibbs mimicked the look. "I'm not, but hopefully they don't figure that out." He answered playfully.

"Shut up…" Tony said as he leaned forward and kissed him passionately. When they broke apart, they were both panting with great desire. Tony stood and dragged Gibbs up with him hastily. "Gibbs, you big stud, take me to bed or leave me forever." He smiled as he led them towards the stairs.

As Gibbs followed, he raised an eyebrow. "Top Gun, Tony? Really?"

"I was thinking on the fly." Tony added then his eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my gosh! You know that line?"

"Everyone knows that one, baby." He laughed as Tony dragged him into the bedroom and they made love for hours.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A few weeks later, Sarah and Tim were sitting in their parent's kitchen about to eat dinner. Tim was surprised when his parents requested only the two of them and asked them not to tell Tony. His curiosity was peaked.

As they finished their meal, Sarah looked at her parents. "So what's going on? Is there something wrong with Tony?" She asked with some trepidation in her voice.

"No. He's fine." George replied. "Your mother and I have to discuss something with you. We wanted your input before we proceed."

Tim was confused. He looked at his mother, who brought out some papers. She did not say anything for a time and let her children peruse the information. After about five or more minutes, she smiled. "We will make this decision together. We would never do this without your approval. We love you and we are a family."

Both Tim and Sarah smiled. Tim looked up. "I didn't even know this was even possible."

George nodded. "I didn't either. Your mother did some research." He paused. "What do you kids think?"

"Yes!" Sarah said enthusiastically. "This will be awesome!"

"Timothy?" Liz gazed at her son.

"Absolutely." He said with a wide smile. "When are you going to ask him?"

"We thought in a few weeks, right before his birthday. I don't want to bombard him at the big family dinner, especially since Maxine and Gibbs will be here. Daddy and I will ask him here for something minor and then we will discuss it with him."

"Good plan, mom." Tim added as he looked at his sister and they grinned together.

"So," George interjected, "family consensus?"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" They all shouted and laughed together as Liz stood up to get dessert.

* * *

><p>That Friday night, Tony was gathering a bag to take over to Gibbs. They had the long work week behind them and luckily a call free weekend ahead of them. Tony was going to spend the duration at Gibbs' place, so he was gathering enough clothes for the two and half days. He was thinking how he should start keeping more clothes there when his doorbell rang. He was a little surprised, but smiled when he saw Tim through the keyhole. He eagerly opened the door but felt himself stop abruptly from greeting him when he saw the expression on his face. "Probie," he grabbed his arm and dragged him in, "what's wrong, man?"<p>

Tim didn't answer and just went over to Tony's couch and practically collapsed on it. He sat with his hands cradling his head. He finally looked up with bleary eyes and noticed Tony's go bag by the door. "Oh, crap." He weakly stood. "You're on your way to Gibbs' aren't you? S-Sorry. I-I'll go."

Tony was worried now. Tim hadn't sounded so nervous and stuttering in a long time. Something was very wrong. "Hey. It's no big deal." Tony grabbed his phone and walked into the kitchen. He called Gibbs . A few minutes later, he came out of the kitchen and grabbed his bag, and threw it in the bedroom. He sat down by Tim and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, man?"

"I don't want to ruin your weekend, Tony." He said softly.

"It's nothing, Timmy. I promise. Now tell me." He urged him. "Is it Maxine?"

Tim bit his lower lip as his eyes watered. He slowly nodded.

"Shit, Probie." He said with disbelief. "I thought things were good?"

"T-They were." He sniffed slightly. "When she got back from San Francisco, she told me how great the convention went and she made so many contacts. Well, it turned out there was a ton of interest in her skills in gaming technology. A few guys have the backing of a billionaire to start up a new company with her as the lead designer."

"Damn." Tony said. "Her dream." Tim couldn't talk. He just nodded again.

When he gained his voice again, he spoke. "She asked me to go to California with her. She had looked into NCIS operations and knew there were field offices in San Diego and LA. She had it all planned out."

Tony said nothing. He knew Tim would never leave his family to go that far.

"I couldn't Tony. I can't." He said in a pained voice. "The weather is too warm out there. I can't leave my family. I love being here at the Yard." He sniffed pitifully again as a tear tolled down his face. "I figure if I ever get a promotion in NCIS it might be in Cyber crimes or back at Norfolk. I-I am just not ready to leave DC."

"I know, Timmy. So, I guess she didn't take that well?"

"Not really. She was upset…we both were." He took a deep breath. "Did I do the right thing, Tony? M-Maybe I should just go out there. I-It's just…" He sounded almost desperate, begging for Tony to tell him the right thing to do.

"You did what you felt you should, Timmy." He said quietly as he drew the distraught man into a hug. Tim's his heart was breaking over his first true love. Tony patted him softly. "It's okay, man. You'll get through this." He reassured him as Tim broke the embrace and sat back. He wiped roughly at his moist eyes.

"It didn't feel right." Tim practically whispered softly.

"What?"

"Leaving."

Tony took sighed. "Then you did the right thing. Even though it hurts like hell right now and it seems wrong."

"Yeah."

Tony stood up and grabbed two sodas from the fridge. He did not want Tim to drown his sorrows in alcohol. "Why don't we watch a movie. Your choice, Probie."

That brought a slight smile to Tim's face. "My choice? Are you feeling okay?"

"Heh." He said as he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm feeling generous today."

After a few minutes, Tim settled on a comedy. He just wanted to attempt to laugh. The movie was about thirty minutes in when the doorbell rung. Tony jumped up and grabbed his wallet; he paid for the pizza and plopped it down on the coffee table. When he opened the box, he saw Tim smile.

"Wow, I must be dying. A white pizza with basil, garlic, and tomatoes. My favorite, Tony."

Tony grabbed a slice. "Now is not the time to lecture you on why this is not a real pizza. Just eat, Probie."

Tim grabbed a piece and looked at his brother. "I-I don't know what to say, man. J-Just…thanks."

"I'm always here for you. You know that."

Tim nodded. "I know. Me too." He briefly hugged Tony and then looked back at the TV.

"Yeah." Tony smiled and restarted the movie.

* * *

><p>The next weekend, Tony was driving up to the McGee's house. He felt a little nervous because he was going alone. Tim was attending a computer seminar in DC and Sarah was staying on campus. A million scenarios ran through Tony's head as he approached the home. He couldn't help that his insecurities reared its ugly head.<p>

He usually entered through the back door, but he was not sure what to expect. He slowly walked to the front door, almost having to force himself to put one foot in front of the other. His hand practically shook as he reached out to ring the doorbell. He tried to quell the panic inside of him as he dreaded whatever they had to say. He wondered if they were going to tell him not to come around anymore...maybe they had reconsidered his relationship with Gibbs...his mind swirled with possibilities.

George answered the door, a surprised look on his face as he realized Tony was coming in the front. "Tony." He noticed the stress on the younger man's face that he was trying to hide. "Come in." He gave Tony a brief hug and led the quiet man to the dining room where Liz was.

"Sweetheart, the back door was open." She said as she stood and embraced Tony. She looked over him to see the worried look on her husband's face.

"Sorry." Tony said as his face flushed with embarrassment as he looked down.

"It's okay, honey." She smiled warmly and led Tony to a chair and gestured him to sit. She was concerned as it seemed Tony could not bring himself to look at either of them. There was a tension in his body that she had not seen for a long time.

"Tony." She began. "George and I wanted to discuss something with you." Tony forced himself to look up. His heart was beating and he was trying to remain calm. Liz could see that Tony was just short of panicking. She grabbed a stack of papers on the table and handed it to him. "Why don't you take a look at this."

Tony was frozen for a moment and then with a trembling hand took the offered papers. He did not realize that his eyes had started to water, so it took a moment for him to focus on the tag line.

_"The undersigned respectfully petitions the court for permission to adopt Anthony Michael DiNozzo..." _

Tony gasped as he looked up at Liz and George, almost staring at them in disbelief. "W-What...w-why..."

Liz took the papers back and placed them away for a moment. "Because we love you. You are a part of this family." She grabbed his hand as she watched a tear roll down his face.

George then spoke. "Adult adoptions are legal in Maryland. All we need is your consent." He smiled. "In our heart you are our son, this will make it official."

Tony hiccupped and then began to sob. All he wanted in his life was to belong, to have the people he cared about love him back. He buried his head in hands.

Liz went to him and held him as he cried. "Ssh...baby. It's okay. Mommy's here." Tony wrapped his arms around her as he let out all the emotions that he bottled up for so many years: the feelings of rejection, loneliness, isolation. As she comforted him, she looked up at her husband and they shared a teary smile. This was exactly the right course of action.

It took some time for Tony to calm down. Liz made him a cup of tea and they sat in the family room.

Tony spoke, his voice heavy with emotion. "Sarah and Tim?"

"We discussed it with them. They were both very happy and excited. It took a lot for Tim not to tell you himself."

Tony smiled at that. "I don't want to be a burden or get in the way. I don't want to take anything away from them." He said quietly.

"Honey, you have never been and you are not. Despite what you were told growing up, you are NOT worthless or in the way. We WANT you here in our home, in our life." She paused. "What do you want, Tony?"

Tony nodded his head and chuckled. "Jethro asked me the same thing."

"Good. I like him even more now."

"I-I want a family." Tony said softly almost embarrassed as he blushed and looked down at his tea cup.

Liz smiled as she grabbed his hand.

"That simple, huh?" Tony asked.

"Yes. You are a part of us."

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Gibbs sat that night awaiting Tony's return from the McGee's. Suddenly, his cell rang. It was a number he did not recognize. He frowned slightly, worry starting to course through him.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"_Hello, Jethro. This is Liz McGee."_

Gibbs immediately sat up. "Is something wrong with Tony?"

_Liz smiled to herself. 'Always to the point.' She thought about her two boys' Boss._

"_No. He is on his way home. We talked with him about something very important tonight. George and I are quite happy."_

"What is it?"

"_I will let Tony tell you himself. He may be a little emotional and shaken, but I promise you it is a good thing."_

"Okay." Jethro felt his heartbeat settle back to a normal pace. "Thanks for the heads up, Mrs. McGee."

"_You're welcome." She paused. "George and I are looking forward to Tony bringing you to the house."_

"Yes, Ma'am."

"_Have a good evening."_

"You too." Jethro hung up and walked over to the front window and smiled as he saw Tony turn into the driveway. He opened the door and met Tony halfway. He embraced Tony briefly and led him inside.

Tony placed some papers down on the coffee table and sat down with a heavy sigh.

"Talk to me, Tony." He waited until the other man was ready.

"Did my M…Mrs. McGee call you?"

Jethro heard the change in words but did not acknowledge it. "Yes."

"Did she say why?"

"No…just that they are happy and that you might need to talk."

Tony smiled as he looked down. With a shaky hand, he grabbed the papers and handed them to Jethro.

Gibbs took some time to peruse the documents and he looked up and smiled widely for his soulmate. "Tony….this is…"

Tony nodded nervously. "I know…" He chuckled slightly. "They must be crazy or something…" After he said that, Tony yelped when he felt the light slap on the back of his head. "What did you do that for?"

"Tony…no jokes. This is a huge deal." Jethro said in a serious tone. "Tell me how you really feel."

Tony bit his lip as he looked down. He sniffed as he looked upon the piercing blue eyes of his love. "They really want me. It's hard to believe that it's real…"

Gibbs grabbed Tony's hand. "They love you Tony…I am so happy for you. You deserve to have a real family."

Tony's jade colored eyes shone innocently. "What if they change their minds and regret asking me? What if I am a disappointment, Jethro?" A tear coursed down his face. Gibbs leaned in and embraced the younger man.

"Tony, it's okay. You are wonderful and loveable. They would never have asked you if they did not want you in their family. Now you belong to them as we belong to each other."

Tony's voice trembled. "I-I'm scared." He whispered. Jethro sat back and placed his warm palm on Tony's cheek. "I-I have you and them…everything I e-ever wanted…it's too good to be true…" He choked the last words out.

"Hey. None of that. You are allowed to be happy, Tony. It took me a long time to see that for myself as well. After Shannon and Kelly, I never thought I could find happiness or contentment ever again. You gave that to me, baby. You are my happiness. It scared me at first, but I don't care. We deserve it."

The assured nature of his statements made Tony feel a little better. He nodded and leaned in and was encircled in Jethro's arms.

"Let's go upstairs, love." He stood up and offered his hand to Tony. He led them upstairs and they removed their clothes. They needed to be as close as possible to the other. As they lay in each other's arms, Tony looked at the older man. "Please, Jethro…" Tony started. "I need you…" The emotionally fragile man started kissing Gibbs frantically.

Jethro stopped him for a moment and met his eyes. He cupped his face with his hands to make sure he had his attention. "I'm here, sweetheart…I'll always be here." He leaned in and captured the warm, supple mouth. "I'll keep you safe, baby. You have me always."

"Please…" Tony thrust up against the older man. Jethro knew Tony needed to reassert their connection. Jethro leaned over to the end table and got out the lube. He squirted some on his finger and over Tony's hole.

"Cold!" Tony gasped as he arched back as the cool liquid touched him. Tony lay on his back as Jethro sat up on his knees. Tony grasped his legs to open himself up. Jethro slipped one finger in and Tony groaned in absolute pleasure. "More!" He said as he closed his eyes and concentrated on his lover's ministrations. Jethro brushed against his prostate, causing him to cry out in absolute bliss. "Now Jethro! I need you…please!"

Gibbs stroked himself a few times, almost coming instantly at the site of his lover writhing in heat. He pushed his cock against Tony's entrance. "You belong to me, baby." He slipped the tip in.

"God…so good!" Tony exclaimed, loving the stretch. His hand slipped down and grasped his own cock as Gibbs entered slowly…inch by delicious inch. Tony's eyes opened as he felt a slight slap on his hand. "Mine, baby." Gibbs growled as he began to jack Tony in time with his thrusts.

"Harder, Jethro!"

Gibbs obliged and began pounding into the beautiful body under him. "Love you so much, Tony….all mine, baby…I'm the luckiest man in the world…aahh!" Jethro arched up as he closed his eyes briefly.

"Jethro! I n-need to…."

"Cum for me, baby!"

"AAAHHHHH!" They both released nearly at the same time. Gibbs flopped down heavily onto Tony. He worried he was suffocating the younger man, but Tony wrapped his arms around him. After their heartbeats started to slow, Gibbs got up on shaky legs. He quickly grabbed a small towel and wiped them off.

He gathered Tony's back against his chest and they drifted to sleep wrapped in each others' arms.

* * *

><p>The next morning, before work, they were sharing a bagel and some coffee. There was comfortable silence until Tony spoke. "I'm going to sign the papers." He said quietly. Jethro nodded and smiled.<p>

"I'm so happy for you, Tony." His lover looked down shyly as he blushed. Jethro continued. "I was also thinking that maybe we should have the team over this weekend."

"You want to tell them?"

"I do. But only if you are ready. You are going through a lot of changes, Tone, and they are your friends. They will support you."

Tony thought for a moment and then nodded. "Okay."

When Tony arrived at work, he eagerly watched the elevator doors. When Tim emerged, he quickly ran to him and pulled him back into the elevator. "I need coffee." He said as an explanation. As the cab started to go down, Tony pulled on the emergency stop. When it had stopped, he turned to the junior agent.

"Why didn't you tell me, Probie?"

"My mom would have killed me!" He answered with a smile. "Well?"

Tony smiled slightly but then became nervous. "Are you sure? I-I mean you and Sarah…"

Tim stepped up into Tony's face. "Stop it. It was a family decision and it is the right one. You are one of us. So get over it."

Tony searched Tim's think face for any doubt…he searched his soul for a reason to deny that this meant everything to him. He couldn't . He acquiesced as he nodded and looked up with a smirk. "You're going to talk to your big brother like that, Timmy?" Tony laughed as he restarted the elevator.

Tim grinned from ear to ear and started laughing. The two brothers hugged and then Tony stepped back. "Careful…if people walked in and saw us hugging, they might think we're gay."

"You are gay…"

Tony smiled widely. "Well, technically, I'm only gay for Gibbs."

"You know, I think I will submit the term Gibbs-sexual to the dictionary gurus to be added to the next addition!"

"Shut up, Probie!"

"Whatever…let's get some coffee, big brother."

* * *

><p>That weekend, the team gathered at Casa Gibbs as Abby termed it. Gibbs was manning the grill and everyone brought a dish for a potluck dinner. As Tony rummaged around the kitchen, Ziva looked at him. "You are very comfortable in Gibbs' kitchen, Tony."<p>

"And, what is your point my sweet ninja-chick?"

"No point. Just an observation."

Tony shrugged his shoulders and brought a bowl of fruit to the outside table. They had set up outdoors. Everyone gathered outside and were enjoying each other's company and some beer. Gibbs took the steaks and hot dogs off the grill and placed them on the buffet table.

"Alright everyone, let's eat!"

* * *

><p>They spent the late afternoon and early evening talking about nothing in particular. Tony, who was sitting by Abby and Ziva, laughed heartily at some silly story Abby was telling. Gibbs got up to go to the kitchen to refill his coffee. While the others were occupied, Tim followed Gibbs.<p>

Jethro stood sipping his coffee, when Tim entered. He looked up at his junior agent and smiled slightly.

"Boss."

"What can I do for you, Tim?"

"We really haven't had a chance to um…talk…" Tim couldn't help that he still occasionally stumbled around his Boss. But he wanted to be firm…for Tony.

"About, Tony?"

"Yes." He paused. "I am really happy for both of you."

"Thanks, Tim. It means a lot that you think so." Gibbs was sincere and Tim could sense that.

"Good." He took a deep breath before continuing. He needed to be strong. "May I speak freely?" His eyes narrowed slightly. "Not as your subordinate but as Tony's friend and brother?"

"Go on."

"I respect you a lot, Gibbs: for what you have been through and for your dedication to your work."

Gibbs smirked slightly as he took a sip of hot java. "I sense a but…"

"Your track record with women is not the best. I don't know how many men you've been with and it's none of my business, but Tony is my concern here. You're his first and I can't believe I didn't notice all these years how much he was in love with you." Gibbs eyed McGee with a serious look and if it was an investigation, Tim would be jumping up and yelling, "Yes, Boss!" But Tim was not going to be intimidated. "Tony is fragile and sensitive, even though he pretends not to be. You have the ability to destroy him. I hope you realize that."

Gibbs sighed heavily. "I know that, Tim."

"I have never seen him so happy. And I know no relationship is perfect all the time. Just please don't hurt him."

"I won't."

"I don't think he'd survive it. It's been hard enough convincing him that we wanted him as a part of our family."

"I know." He paused. "I love him, Tim. That's all I can say. Does he deserve better? Probably. But I'm the lucky SOB that he wants to be with. I can never give that up."

"You won't have to if you treat him well." Tim nodded, apparently satisfied with the conversation. They both turned to the door as Tony entered.

"I was looking for you two." He stopped and looked at his best friend and his boyfriend.

"What did you do, Timmy?"

"Me? Nothing! The Boss was getting me some coffee."

"You're such a bad liar!" Tony frowned as he punched his brother lightly in the arm.

"Ow!" Tim responded.

"Go!" Tony shooed him out of the kitchen.

"Fine." Tim shared a small smile with Tony.

Tony walked up to Jethro and looked around to make sure they were alone. "What did he say?"

"You know what? Tim can be scary if he wants to." They laughed together. "I'm glad he has your six, baby."

"Me too. But enough about him, I need a kiss."

"Okay." They leaned in and Gibbs captured his supple lips in a passionate liplock that made them both pant.

"Shit, Jethro! Now I can't face them like this." He pointed to his tenting pants.

"Give it a few minutes then come out." Gibbs smirked and walked back to join his guests.

"Tease!" Tony exclaimed under his breath as joy spread through him.

* * *

><p>After they cleaned up, Gibbs asked the group into the family room. When everyone was situated he began, "I wanted to talk to the team about something."<p>

"Oh no Gibbs!" Abby shouted as she stood up. "You're not retiring again are you?" She started to tear up. "I was wondering why you asked us all here. You can't Gibbs! Don't leave…"

"ABBS!" Gibbs shouted as he grabbed her shoulders gently. "I am NOT retiring."

"You're not?" She said in an emotion laden voice.

"No. Sit down."

"Abigail, let Jethro speak." Ducky chimed in.

"Thanks, Duck." Gibbs took a deep breath. "I know I don't say it often, but the reason we are successful as a team, is because we care about each other. We're family."

"Even me, Agent Gibbs?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, Jimmy. You too." Palmer smiled at Ducky who patted him on the back.

"I wanted the group to know that I am involved with someone and that the person is very important to me. I assure you things will not change on our team."

"I do not think we understand, Gibbs." Ziva said.

Jethro walked over to Tony and extended his hand. Tony stood and Gibbs wrapped his arm around him.

Abby looked at the group and jumped up again. "I KNEW IT!" She clapped enthusiastically. "Way to go Bossman and Tony!" She bounced up and down and turned to Ziva and Ducky. "Pay up suckers!" She held her hand out.

"Abby?" Tony looked slightly confused. He felt relief that they seemed to be handling the news well but a bet?

"We've had a bet for years. You guys tried to be so subtle. But we could see and we are so happy for you!"

Ziva smiled at the couple. "I am happy for you both."

"Indeed!" Ducky added.

"Congrats!" Jimmy patted Tony on the shoulder.

"Thanks!" Tony said, a little overwhelmed by the support.

Abby turned to Tim. "Why are you not surprised, McGee?" She put her hands on her hips as her eyes narrowed and then gasped. She punched him hard in the same arm Tony did.

"OWW!" He looked at Abby with wide eyes. "What?"

"How could you keep this from us, Timmy!"

Ziva stepped up to him. "McGee, you should have told us, yes?"

"Whoa!" He said as he grasped his arm as he backed away from the angry women. "Tony, help me out here."

"I don't know, Timmy. This is kind of amusing."

"You asked me not to tell!" Tim practically shrieked.

"And since you're my brother you had to oblige." Tony laughed.

"Brother?" Abby and Ziva said at the same time as they stopped and looked at the two.

"Oh, yeah." Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Um…well…Tim's family is adopting me." He paused. "Surprise!" He laughed nervously and grinned as he looked at the stunned faces of Abby, Ziva, Jimmy, and Ducky.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

AN:Sorry for the long absence. I hope people still want to read the fic. It is a short chapter ahead. I would appreciate any feedback. The legal jargon I got fom various sites on the net.

Enjoy! Some OOC moments ahead...

Chapter 11

_FOUR MONTHS LATER_

Tony was driving peacefully in the late autumn into Maryland on a Sunday afternoon. He loved the East in the fall. The colors were magnificent and he watched the leaves floating to the ground as he drove into the suburbs. He pulled up to the McGee's house and was happy to see George's car in the front. He hadn't called to alert them to arrival, so he was happy they were home.

Tony walked to the back door and knocked first. Although he now had a key, he still felt some reluctance to use it. Liz dried her hands as she made her way to the sound. She looked surprised but happy to see Tony.

"Sweetheart!" She said as she opened the door to let him in and then proceeded to hug him. "What do I owe this wonderful surprise?"

Tony smiled and shrugged. Liz saw him looking down nervously a bit. She smiled warmly and took his hand and led him over to the table.

"Is George here?" Tony asked.

Liz shook her head. "No, he went to the store; he has my car." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "What is it, honey?"

"Nothing! I swear…I-I…"

"Tony…" she said in a warm tone. "Are you nervous about Friday?" After months of waiting, they had their court date to finalize the adoption this coming Friday.

Tony looked up. "Not nervous…but…" He sighed heavily. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Baby, if I am going to have to remind you for the rest of my days that we love you and want you, I have no problem with that. You are special. We love you." She paused. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No!" He said emphatically. "It's just…" He looked down again. "All this fuss over me…maybe I'm too old to need this…"

"Tony, one is never too old to need family…to be loved." She smiled. "God gave us this gift, for you to become a part of our family. Okay?"

Tony sniffed a little. "Okay." He smiled. "T-Thanks…M-Mom…" He whispered quietly.

Liz gasped as her eyes started to water. That was the first time, Tony had called her mom. Her heart fluttered at the endearment. She cleared her throat to be able to speak. "Let's get you fed so you don't return to DC on an empty stomach!"

* * *

><p>The Director gave the whole team the Friday off. He knew how important this day was to his most successful unit. Vance was touched that he and his family were invited to share in the festivities. But, he had a meeting with Sec Nav that he could not reschedule.<p>

Gibbs drove Tony and they were followed by Abby, Tim, and Ziva and coming up the rear in another car was Ducky and Jimmy. They wove through the streets of DC and made their way into Maryland to the Courthouse in Baltimore. They were on the docket for the late afternoon.

When they arrived to the Courthouse, they were met by the McGee's and Sarah. Tony received a big hug from his soon to be parents and made their way in.

Liz smiled as she saw their lawyer waited for the group. "Henry."

"Liz, George." He greeted them warmly. Henry Michealson had overseen the details of the adult adoption. He was considered an expert in the field. He had explained to the whole family when they retained him that this was more common than they thought.

Their first meeting almost ended in disaster when the lawyer informed them that if the adult adoptee had a living biologic parent, by law he or she would be notified in the upcoming change in status. Tony was understandably shaken by that, but they had received no response from Senior so the issue was put to rest.

"Perfect timing." Michaelson continued. "We are up next." He gestured toward the door. "Liz, George, and Tony will be up with me. The rest of the group may sit in that designated area."

Abby hugged Tony tightly. "I'm so happy for you!" She shrieked as she let him go. He received a kiss from Sarah on the cheek and a hug from McGee. He and Gibbs shared a look full of love and promise.

He went to sit by the McGee's. He fidgeted slightly as he went to straighten his tie. Liz patted his hand to reassure him. She leaned towards him and whispered that everything was okay.

After twenty minutes, the group were the only ones left in the court.

"Case # 876452 – M!" The clerk announced.

The McGee's, Tony and their lawyer went through the gate and stood behind a table and they faced the Judge.

"Judge William Taylor presiding."

"Your Honor." The lawyer spoke. He saw the weariness of the day was showing on the judge's face.

"An adult adoption." The Judge began as he surveyed the group. "After a long day of dealing with criminal activities, what a pleasure to do this!" He smiled as he surveyed the case file. "You should be able to relate as well, Special Agent Dinozzo."

"Um…yes, Sir." He tried to hide his fine trembling.

"Okay. Let's get started. The state of Maryland, Baltimore County Maryland. We convene for Petitioners Admiral George William McGee and Elizabeth Akers McGee for the Adoption of Anthony Michael DiNozzo.

This cause coming on to be heard and being heard before the Court from all evidence presented in this proceeding, makes the following fact and law. Are all necessary parties in front of the court?"

"Yes." George, Liz and Tony replied.

"The adoptee is 18 years or older and was able to give proper consent?"

"Yes." The lawyer answered.

"The adoptee was born in New York State on the 19th of July 1975?"

"Yes."

That a duly verified Petition for Adoption was filed with this Court by above Petitioners on the 15th day of June 2012?"

"Yes, your Honor."

"That at least 30 days have elapsed since the filing?"

"Yes."

"That this adoption is entered into freely and without duress or undue influence and each party understands the consequence of the adoption?"

"Yes, Sir." Tony answered.

"Will there be a legal change in name of said adoptee?"

"Yes, your honor." Replied the lawyer.

"What will that be?"

Liz grabbed Tony's hand. "Anthony McGee Dinozzo." Tony answered.

The Judge nodded. "This court approves the Petition on the 28th of October 2012." He looked at the group and smiled. "Congratulations."

Applause erupted in the courtroom as the McGee's hugged Tony tightly. Tears coursed down Liz's face as she held her boy officially for the first time. She felt such love in her heart for her now three children. Sarah and Tim came through the gate and the others watched as the now complete family shared a moment. As they filed out with smiles on their faces, Gibbs grabbed Tony's hand and whispered something in his ear. "Thanks, Jethro."

Liz stood in the foyer of the courthouse and invited everyone back to their home.

When they pulled up to the McGee household, there were fifteen to twenty cars. Tony was walking up and he looked at George and Liz. George smiled. "It's called a party, son."

"How many people do you know?" Tony asked, surprised at the turnout.

"Some are neighbors, and some are your aunts and uncles that you will be able to meet for the first time."

"I…I don't know what to say…I'm honored."

Tim slapped his back lightly. "Welcome to the family, brother." They laughed together as they walked in and hanging from the stairwell was a large sign that said: "IT'S A BOY!"

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

AN: AN: The beginning part is very transitional and is full of snippets of Tony's life after the adoption. Sorry for such a long absence. Real life simply interferes with my time to write fanfic! I thought about ending the fic, but my muse just won't quit. I love happy Tibbs fic, but I LOVE angst. SO…on with the fic…

* * *

><p>Fall turned into winter and before anyone realized it, Christmas had arrived. The team was fortunate to be off rotation and Tony was so excited he could hardly contain himself. For a time, he worked himself into a ball of nerves. He wanted to spend Christmas Eve with his family but was too scared to ask Jethro. After all, it was their first Christmas as a couple. But, he did not need to worry. Gibbs sat down with Tony.<p>

"Tony?"

The younger Agent looked at his boyfriend tentatively. "Yeah, Jethro?"

"Is there something bothering you? You've been quiet."

"Well…it's just…" He sighed when he felt Gibbs take his hands.

"Tony, part of being in a relationship means that it is okay to talk about your feelings. Trust me. I love you and we can work anything out."

Jethro loved Tony more than life itself. Even though he knew the younger man better than anyone, the amount of insecurity and damage leftover from his childhood ran deep. He was often scared to share his opinion almost out of fear of retribution or loss of love. Jethro had to constantly reassure Tony that relationships were give and take. Gibbs never was frustrated with him. He thanked God everyday that this wonderful person was in his life.

"Well…my m-mom asked if I could stay the night of Christmas Eve over there." Jethro smiled. It took some time, but Tony referring to Mrs. McGee as his mother made his heart swell with pride every time he said it. Tony deserved the wonderful family he had been given.

"Is that all?" Jethro smiled as he brought Tony into a hug. He felt the younger man sigh against his shoulder. "Why were you so scared to ask me?"

"It's our first Christmas too." Tony sat back and shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll see each other Christmas Day. Spend Christmas Eve with your family. I will spend it with Leyla and my goddaughter. So no worries, okay, sweetheart?" He leaned back and kissed Tony gently.

Tony smiled. "Okay." The tension left his body. "So, I asked mom if the whole team could come over Christmas Day and maybe we can watch 'It's a Wonderful Life.' Start a new tradition. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea." Jethro answered with a smile.

* * *

><p>Tony sat with his family at Christmas Eve Mass. The church was beautiful and the air hummed with the holiday spirit and the music was angelic. He felt a squeeze on his hand as Liz grasped his as they listened to the choir. Tony could not remember the last time he had been to church. He had lost his faith along the way. But, he felt he had someone looking out for him. He couldn't believe the changes in his life in the last year. He looked up and said his thanks as he fought to keep his eyes from watering. He looked down when he felt a reassuring pat on his thigh from Tim who sat next to him. They shared a knowing smile and returned their attention to the service.<p>

As they exited the church, Tony was inundated with well wishes from the community of the Sacred Heart. The McGee's were active members and their friends and fellow parishioners knew of the change in their family. Tony was greeted with handshakes and a few hugs from the older parish women. He felt a blanket of love enveloping him and it was almost overwhelming but he felt grateful.

* * *

><p>The family returned to their home and sat down to eat and then they opened presents.<p>

Liz stood and handed Tony a small box. "This is from all of us."

Tony's hands shook slightly as he removed the paper and opened the box. There was an ornament with a picture of the entire family and with an engraving that read, '_Tony's First Christmas'._

Tony choked slightly as a tear rolled down his face. He swiped it and looked up at his family. "Thank you…I-I don't know what I did to deserve this…but…thank you so much…"

After the emotional moment and a few other tears were wiped away, Tim turned on some festive music and they began to laugh and open a myriad of gifts.

* * *

><p>Before Tony turned in, he called Jethro. He waited until midnight. "Merry Christmas." Tony said with a smile.<p>

"You too, baby. I love you and I miss you." They talked for some time and then finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The McGee's slept in and awoke to a small late breakfast. The real festivities were going to begin later as Gibbs and the others were set to arrive to continue celebrating and to watch the movie. Liz was making heavy appetizers and Tony his homemade caramel popcorn. They enjoyed each others' company while cooking.<p>

* * *

><p>Gibbs, Abby, Ziva, Jimmy, and Ducky arrived on time. The house was loud and full of cheer. They all could see how happy Tony was; as they sat down to watch the film, they all gave thanks for family and friends.<p>

* * *

><p>Tony slowly became more confident with time that his relationship with Jethro was here to stay. He received encouragement and advice from his mother and he also started seeing a psychologist. Tony knew he had deep seated issues and he did not want to sabotage his new relationships out of fear. He had never truly dealt with his father's abuse and his birth mother's disinterest and Dr. Stanley was helping him work this. It was painful bringing the issues back to the surface. It was as if he had locked them away in little boxes in his head. While he tried not to think about those times, Dr. Stanley pointed out to him that his fears were manifested in his choices and attitudes in the past. His father not only physically abused him but the emotional abuse and abandonment contributed to his anxiety. He sometimes felt that the McGee's would suddenly feel like they were wasting their time or Jethro would decide that his emotional baggage just was not worth. Separately, Liz had joined Tony on a session or two and so had Jethro. It helped alleviate some of the anxiety he was feeling and Dr. Stanley assured Tony that he was not defective or damaged. The healing was slow to come, but everyone around him was patient.<p>

* * *

><p>In the spring, they celebrated Sarah's graduation from college. The whole team came out to the festivities and they all enjoyed themselves.<p>

* * *

><p>As the fall came around again, they were nearing the one year anniversary of Tony's adoption. It was a Friday night and Tony was chatting with Tim on his cell.<p>

"Where are you taking her?" Tony asked as he absently put some clothes in a bag. 'This was ridiculous', he thought to himself. 'What doesn't he keep any casual clothes at Jethro's?'

"_What's a good second date place?" _Tim asked. He met a nice woman at an IT conference. She worked at Quantico for the FBI. He was the first person since Maxine that he really wanted to hang out with.

"You're asking me?" Tony chuckled. "My boyfriend's idea of a second date was steaks over an open fire in his living room!"

"_Which you loved."_

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah…" He felt himself blush.

"_Ug! You two are still so sappy it is sick."_ Tim laughed.

"Shut up!" Tony replied and he looked up when he heard a knock on the door. "Probie, someone's at the door. I'll call you back in five minutes when I get to the car. You gotta come up with a romantic date."

"_That's why I need your help!"_ Tim was sounding desperate.

"Okay. Okay! I promise. Five minutes…"

"_Cool. Bye."_

Tony put his phone down and went to the door. He opened it and his heart immediately dropped to his feet. He probably appeared to have just seen a ghost. He said nothing, but just stared.

"Hello, _son._" Anthony DiNozzo Senior sneered as he gazed upon his child.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note: Real life is needy. So sorry I have not updated in so long. I hope people still want to see what happened to poor, tortured Tony...I still love reviews...let me know what you think... Thanks!_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_Tony put his phone down and went to the door. He opened it and his heart immediately dropped to his feet. He probably appeared to have just seen a ghost. He said nothing, but just stared._

_"Hello, son.." Anthony DiNozzo Senior sneered as he gazed upon his child._

Chapter 13

Warning: strong language, violence

Tony stood speechless staring at the man who tormented him. His father looked more frail than he remembered but the expression on his face was one that still haunted Tony in his nightmares.

His father was taller and more built than he was. But Tony did notice a cane at the man's side. Anthony Dinozzo Senior scowled as he spoke. "Aren't you going to let me in, _son_?" The last word spoke with disdain and sarcasm.

Tony took a moment to compose himself. He did not want to make a scene in the hallway, so he stepped aside to allow the older man in. It took all of his years undercover to call upon his skills as he spoke with a steady voice. "I was just on my way out." He said as he stared at his father as the man slowly made his way into his apartment with the use of his cane. The man perused the apartment with his cold green eyes and chuckled.

"Pretty decent apartment for a cop." His words were bitter.

"I am a federal agent." Tony said, unconsciously reaching for his sidearm. He realized it was still in his lock box. "And I did inherit money from my mother."

Senior's eyes narrowed at the reminder that his pathetic son inherited a small fortune that he could not prevent. He laughed. "Cop. Federal agent. I hardly see the difference. Those are bottom feeder professions."

Tony bit the inside of his lower lip. It was because of his therapy and love of his new family and Jethro that he was not a shivering mess with the man in front of him right now.

"Is there a reason you are here?" Tony asked, trying for a bored tone, knowing that it would anger his father.

"I can't visit my son?"

Tony smiled in a cold manner. "Actually, I haven't seen or heard from you in 17 years...so, no...you can't visit me."

Senior began walking around the apartment almost surveying it. "Imagine my surprise when I received a letter informing me that my only son was being adopted by another family?" The look in his eyes made Tony shudder slightly.

"Why would you even care?" Tony asked, honestly wanting an answer. "You hate me. I would think you would be happy to legally be rid of me."

"Oh, Anthony. I was rid of you years ago. You were a pathetic disappointment from day one to both me and your mother. I wanted an heir to the Dinozzo name and all I got was a simpering, pathetic excuse for a son."

Tony's eyes watered at the hurtful words. But he would not allow him to see him cry. He would not give Senior that much power. "You need to leave." He said through clenched teeth.

"I'll leave when I'm damn well ready to."

Tony couldn't believe the nerve of the man. He grabbed his bag. "Get the fuck out of my house or I will have you arrested." He turned away briefly to reach down and pick up his cell phone. He did not see the look of rage on Senior's face. As Tony straightened up, he did not see his father raise his cane in anger. Tony cried out as he was struck in the back of the head with the wooden object. He fell to the ground and hit the side of his head on the coffee table. Senior stood over his prostrate son and smirked. "You little shit. You don't choose to walk way from me." He kicked a barely conscious Tony in the face with his wingtip shoes and a few times in the abdomen eliciting a groan from the younger man. Senior spit at the boy and muttered something in Italian. He stomped on Tony's phone shattering it to pieces. He straightened his tie and his lapels and stepped over Tony and left the apartment.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes after ending the call with Tony, McGee looked at his cell willing his brother to call him back. He really needed the older man's advice on what to do with his date. He became impatient and called Tony's cell and was surprised that it went straight to voice mail. He waited another five minutes and tried again. When he failed to get through, he called Tony's landline and received the answering machine. A feeling of worry spread through Tim. Perhaps Tony was in a rush and he would call from Gibbs'. He hoped that all it was was. After trying his cell and home again, Tim realized that over a half hour passed since he talked to Tony. Tim took a deep breath and called Gibbs.<p>

After two rings, the gruff voice of Gibbs answered. "_McGee."_

"Hey, Boss. Um...has Tony arrived to your place yet?"

"_No. I just called his cell and all I got was voice mail."_

"Damn." Tim answered. "Gibbs, I think something is wrong. I was talking to Tony and he said he was on his way to your place. Someone was at the door and he said he'd call back in 5 minutes. That was almost 35 minutes ago."

"_Get over to his place McGee. I'll meet you there. It might be overkill, but call for a police unit to check on the place."_ Gibbs gut churned.

"Okay." Tim quickly ended the call and looked at his contacts for the PD and called in a favor. Luckily NCIS had a good relationship with the LEO's.

* * *

><p>Gibbs drove like a bat out of hell and arrived at Tony's at the same time as McGee and the PD unit.<p>

They quickly made their way into the apartment complex and up the elevator. Upon arriving to the door, they noticed it was slightly ajar. Gibbs stopped and grabbed his weapon, as did McGee and the two officers. He slowly opened the door and he saw Tony bleeding and seemingly unconscious as he lay on the floor, a small pool of blood under his head.

"Tony!" Gibbs screamed as he saw his beloved.

Tim stood shocked as he heard the police officers, "Officer down! We need an ambulance! NOW!"

"Tony?" Gibbs knelt by his love and placed his fingers on his neck to check for a pulse. It was thready but present. Blood poured from a wound on his right temple. He was breathing but it sounded gargled and labored. Tony's eyes were half open and void of any movement. Jethro wanted to bring Tony in his arms but for fear of a possible injured neck, left him in the position he was in. So, he stayed at his head and whispered. "It's okay, baby. Help is coming..." He stroked his bloodied hair and face. "I'm here sweetheart. Timmy is here. You'll be okay." After the longest few minutes of his life, he thought he heard sirens in the distance. "Help is coming, baby!" Tears poured from Gibbs eyes as he tried to wipe blood from Tony's face and his mouth. He stroked his face. "It's okay, baby. Everything will be okay. I'm here..."

"B-Boss..." Tim said as he wiped the moisture from his face. "They're here, Boss."

"Move aside now!" The paramedics rushed in and started working on Tony. They placed him in a collar and assessed his breathing. They placed an oxygen mask on him.

Tim pulled Jethro up to give the men room to work. They were both in a state of shock as they watched the paramedics battle to save Tony's life.

"Who would do this, Boss?" Tim voice shook as he looked for answers.

Jethro had to find his voice and for a moment had to think rationally for himself and for Tim. The younger man looked so vulnerable at this point and needed the strength of his team leader. "Call Tobias. Get him down here to work the case. This doesn't fall under our jurisdiction." He paused. "The door didn't look forced open so Tony let this person in." His mind was swirling with infinite possibilities.

Tim gasped. "Oh, God!"

"What Tim?" Jethro said as they watched them load Tony onto the stretcher.

"B-Boss...y-you don't think..." Tim face suddenly paled even more.

Jethro's heart sunk. "His father?"

Tim looked like he was about to pass out from hyperventilating. Jethro grasped his shoulders. "We'll find out who did this Tim. I promise." Gibbs voice cracked.

Tim nodded absently as he tried to calm down. His eyes drifted back to his brother looking so still and pale as he lay on the stretcher.

"Tim." Jethro said. "Tim!" He looked back at his Boss and Jethro couldn't help but notice how young Tim looked in that moment. "I'm going to the hospital with him." He placed a bloodied hand on Tim's face to make him focus. "Timothy, I need you to stay here until Tobias comes. Can you do that?"

Tim nodded.

"Call your parents, Tim. And Abby and have her come sit with you and then drive you to the hospital. Abby can call the others."

"Y-Yes, B-Boss." Tim practically whispered

"Good." He saw they were wheeling Tony out and he left to be by his side. He grabbed Tony's cold hand as they made their way to the elevator. "You'll be okay baby..." He said quietly to Tony, needing to convince himself that it was true.

TBC...


End file.
